Soluciones Reescritas, Una venganza inesperada
by Xiumin Jade
Summary: SPOILERS MANGA(Lucifer Ark) Rin está sintiéndose abandonado por todos, Kuro e incluso Yukio, nadie quiere acercarse a él. El destino es algo gracioso y lo hace acabar en manos de quien menos se lo espera, convirtiéndose en lo que mas odia, mientras el juego se pone en marcha Mucho Dark y Tortura (Mejoraré el Summary)
1. El comienzo del juego

**Bienvenidos a esta bella historia, digamos que lleva escrita desde hace un año y pico, y tal vez...cosa que dudo, alguno la hayais leído ya antes en mi tumblr, que es donde la empecé a publicar aunque no mucho.**

 **La historia se sitúa en el manga, tras salir de la base de Lucifer, advertidos estais si hay SPOILERS**

 **De advertencias por ahora solo tortura y tal vez vocabulario soez**

 **De relaciones por ahora solo tengo pensada una hetero, pero mientras avance tal vez mi perversa mente se encargue de** **perturbaros**

 **DISCLAIMER: Ao no Exorcist y sus personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de Dantalion y Lilith, le pertenece a Kazue Kato, bella mujer, mejor persona**

* * *

POV Rin

'Los problemas no hacen nada más que aumentar para mi y la verdad es que no me creo capaz de aguantar mucho más. Si no bastaba con el hecho de que soy hijo de Satán y por ello soy perseguido por medio universo, sino que ahora aparece otro rey de Gehenna y trae más problemas. Estoy acabado, tal vez pueda controlar mis llamas pero sigo sin ser suficiente fuerte, ya me lo demostró mephisto en la cena... Si solo tuviera más control con mis llamas para poder hacer ataques más poderosos... A veces me siento incomprendido, y tal vez eso es verdad porque hasta mi propio hermano me rehuye.'

Salí del dormitorio a dar un paseo por el bosque, necesitaba aire, Yukio estaba de misión y Shura se había emborrachado y dormido en algún momento de la tarde y la verdad es que me importaba poco, estaba mejor solo, Kuro tampoco estaba aquí, se había ido con Yukio porque desde hace un tiempo le tiene más cariño, todos se alejan de mi... Antes de ponerme a llorar me puse a correr sin un rumbo fijo hasta que no pude más y entonces me detuve. Mire a mi alrededor, no reconocía nada, estaba perdido. Me apoyé en una pared y mire a ver si llevaba el movil, nada, pense en preguntar a alguien, pero no había nadie cerca, entonces un escuché un ruido a mi alrededor, me puse alert y agarre mi espada firmemente, no sabía si había salido de la barrera de Mephisto así que no podía saber si era un una sombra se acercó hasta mí demasiado rápido, una mano agarro mi cuello y me tumbo, no pude reaccionar, entonces sentí el golpe, y todo se volvió negro, pero antes lo vi una vez más, Shiratori, el chico al que poseyó Astaroth, otra vez, no otra vez, pensé antes de desmayarme.

Cuando abrí los ojos una vez más estaba todo oscuro, pero tras unos minutos conseguí aclarar mi vista y pude ver con la poca luz que se filtraba a través, de lo que pude observar, una rejilla.

Estaba en un almacén abandonado aparentemente, y no veía a Siratori cerca así que me levante hasta quedarme sentado, pero no estaba solo.

-Por fin despierta-Dijo Shiratori-Joven Maestro

-Dejame irme-Grite y busque mi espada y me intente levantar, pero entonces me maree y me caí

-¿Buscaba esto?-Dijo el otro chico- Me temo que es mejor que se quede sentado joven maestro no le pienso devolver su espada, son ordenes de Satán-sama

-No iré a Gehenna-grite y mis llamas se encendieron-¡esta vez puedo ganarte Astaroth!

-Me temo que no joven amo-Dijo el chico-tengo su espada y en unos minutos se abrió la puerta a Gehenna

Me levanté y me abalance sobre él pero Astaroth era mucho más fuerte y me agarro del brazo y me tumbo boca abajo en el suelo de nuevo, apoyó su rodilla en mi espalda y me dijo al oído

-La próxima vez que te despiertes, estarás de vuelta en casa joven amo- Dicho esto me golpeó en el cuello haciéndome quedar inconsciente inmediatamente, esta vez nadie me salvaría, pero ya daba igual, después de todo nadie me quería, ojalá nunca hubiese nacido...

Viaje entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia varias veces sin ser capaz de permanecer despierto por más de 5 minutos pero poco a poco logré aclarar mi mente y hacerme una idea de donde estaba, porque era evidente que no estaba en el dormitorio de la academia, la cama era grande y blanda y las sábanas suaves. A veces se pasaba alguien y me pinchaba con algo, la habitación era de color azul eléctrico con varios objetos en negro carbón.

Uno de esos días abrí los ojos y oí una voz

-¿No crees que ya es hora de despertar?- Dijo una voz profunda y fuerte -¿O prefieres que te dé un Besito como a la bella durmiente?

-¿Donde estoy?-Logre articular con dificultad- Tengo que volver al dormitorio, Yukio me espera.

-¿Volver a donde?- Dijo la voz de nuevo- Allí nadie te quiere, solo eres un problema, un estorbo

-¡No es verdad!-Dije exaltado aunque ni yo me creía mis palabras y entonces intenté girarme para verle la cara a mi captor- Yukio me espera

-Sabes muy bien que no es así. El te odia. Es tu culpa que muriera vuestro padre. Es tu culpa que él viese demonios. ¿Recuerdas eso? - La voz dijo todo esto en un tono sugestivo, y tenía razón, toda la razón del mundo una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y termine de girarme para ver al dueño de la voz y mis ojos se abrieron como platos

-Hola hijo- Dijo el ser frente a mi - Bienvenido a Gehenna

-¡Tu!- Exclamé- ¡Satán!

-Así me llaman hijo- Dijo Satán- Pero como ya te dije una vez, puedes llamarme papi.

El rey de los demonios se rió escandalosamente y yo me levanté como pude hasta quedar sentado y me fije en mi aspecto. Seguía igual que en Assiah solo que con los rasgos demoníacos que tenía cuando liberaba mi espada, entonces me acordé

-¿Y mi espada?- Le exigí y entonces repare en que no estaba rodeado de llamas azules.- ¿Que me has hecho?

-Tranquilo pequeñajo-Dijo Satán- Veo que Samael no te ha enseñado modales aun pero yo tomare la responsabilidad, después de todo soy tu padre-Soltó una gran carcajada un y continuó- Empezaremos bien. Primera lección respeto a tus mayores- Se acercó más a mi y yo intente huir pero me agarro de la cola y me arrastró al suelo- A partir de ahora me llamarás o Padre o Satán-sama está claro? - Y tiró de mi culo haciéndome gritar -¡Responde niño!

-S-s-siii -Dije tembloroso rogando por que me soltase y añadí al ver que me miraba mal - ...Padre

-Muy bien-El demonio sonrió de nuevo- No pienso tolerar ninguna falta de respeto ni desobediencia. En cualquier momento te castigaré aunque sea en público. Lección 2, tu siempre irás bien vestido y con la cola guardada, es una falta de respeto si no eres suficiente poderoso como para que nadie se atreva a tocarte y aún así no es habitual. Tienes ropa en el armario tienes 5 minutos para vestirte y seguiremos con tus lecciones.

Satán salió de la habitación dejándole solo y entonces me tome unos segundos para analizar todo lo que había pasado y la verdad es que era difícil de creer. Estaba en Gehenna y al lado del mismísimo satán. Pensé en un principio que mi reacción sería más brusca pero la verdad es que en parte casi me alegraba de estar aquí, porque Satán tenía razón, porque nadie me quería allí. Soy un demonio, pero aun así, tampoco me rendiré ante Satán tan fácilmente.

Me levanté del suelo y fui hasta el armario, que estaba en una de las esquinas del cuarto. Lo abrí y ví todo tipo de trajes. Me decidí por uno negro carbón una camisa blanca y una corbata azul brillante, del mismo tono que mis ojos, cuando estaba por salir recordé lo que Mephisto y Satán me habían dicho y guarde mi cola. Intenté tranquilizarme pero... La verdad es que estaba demasiado asustado, no tenía ni armas ni mis llamas, y nadie me vendría a salvar aquí, nadie, porque a nadie le importo.

Intente abrir la puerta y me asuste al ver que era imposible. Pero estaba seguro de que satán había dejado la puerta abierta, entonces...¿Qué pasaba?

A los cinco minutos entró Sat-Padre, y me miró ya que yo estaba sentado en la cama y dijo

-Niño, ¿Qué haces ahí? Te dije que salieses

-No he podido y dije-Estaba candada

-¿Candada?- Se empezó a reír de forma burlesca hasta el punto de saltarle una lágrima por la comisura del ojo-No esta candada, solo que se abre de otra forma enano. Esta será tu primera lección. ¡Abre la puerta!

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta bajo la penetrante mirada de mi padre, que raro se me hacia llamarlo así, y mire la puerta con detenimiento. Era negra de una madera que no fui capaz de reconocer. Tenía un diseño de una flor de loto en una estrella de 5 puntas en el centro y luego tenía un pomo con forma de boca, con forma de boca... Lo entendí, tenía que meter la mano allí. La metí e inmediatamente sentí un pinchazo en mi muñeca y saque la mano rápidamente del agujero y al mirarla vi un pequeño corte. Lo ignore y abrí la puerta ya sin complicaciones. Detrás mío escuche de nuevo la risa

-Muy bien hijo-Dijo y me miró a los ojos haciendo que yo instintivamente los bajase y el riese de nuevo- Todas las puertas de aquí funcionan de la misma forma, analizar tu sangre y así saben si debes salir o no de la habitación. O permitirte entrar... Bueno entonces vamonos.

Salimos del cuarto y el pasillo estaba repleto de puertas, cada una con un símbolo diferente en la puerta. Las paredes eran rojas y el suelo negro. No parecía para nada ser el infierno.

-Ahora te llevaré con tu próximo profesora dijo Sata-padre- Solo te acompañare esta vez, no soy tu niñera

-Pero, ¿No me vas a enseñar tu?- Inquirí mientras miraba a mi alrededor en busca de una salida, o una pista para huir,pero no había nada, y si las puertas funcionaban así entonces... Estaba atrapado allí.

-¿Yo?- Pregunto- ¿Te crees que el Dios de Gehenna tiene tiempo para criados? Jajajaja-Se rio fuertemente- De verdad eres un gran cómico niño. Hace mucho que nadie me hacía reír tanto

-¡Yo no me llamo niño!- Le grite- Me llamo Rin, Rin Okumura.

Su semblante pasó a ser serio miedo inmediatamente y dijo

-No me vuelvas a gritar- Su tono era oscuro y tenebroso- Te llamare por tu nombre cuando seas mas fuerte niño y puedas defender tu nombre.

Su mirada no admitía más palabras aunque lo que más quería era reponer como siempre hacía. Me mordí los labios con fuerza e incline la cabeza.

-Bien hecho niño-Dijo Satán con un tono burlesco Tal vez haya "salvación" para ti.

Le seguí a través de numerosos pasillos hasta una gran puerta de metal y allí me dejó solo. Metí la mano en la cerradura y pase a la sala. El lugar parecía un gimnasio, era amplio y tenía numerosos aparatos para hacer deporte. En el centro de la sala había una espada de madera por lo que avance al centro y la agarre.

Justo después de cogerla sentí algo rápidamente acercarse a mí y actúa por instinto para defenderme pero lo que me había atacado era mucho más fuerte que yo por lo que acabe en el suelo con la algo encima. Gire la cabeza y mire que estaba encima. Era un chico pelo azul oscuro casi negro y ojos rojos que llevaba puesta una ropa curiosa: . Era muy fuerte Una especie de túnica roja y negra y debajo unos pantalones negros y encima una capa roja y en el cuello llevaba un tatuaje que parecía una correa de cuero.

-Eres muy débil-Dijo el hombre Levanta

Me levanté y me coloque la ropa y cogí la espada del suelo

-¿Quien eres?-Dije- ¿Qué quieres de mi?

-Relájate niño- Dijo el hombre y sonrió mostrando sus colmillos- Mi nombre es Dantalion y desde ahora seré tu entrenador, aunque solo si sobrevives...

Le mire mal y el hombre se empezó a reír y se lanzó de nuevo sobre mi me golpeo y se echó hacia atrás

-Primera lección, alerta permanente, nunca sabes cuando te van a atacar.

-Tsk- Dije y me lance sobre el. No iba a dejarme vencer tan fácilmente pero cuando quise golpearle el hombre no estaba ahí y sentí un golpe en la espalda.

-Lección dos, nunca pierdas de vista a tu enemigo, los demonios también atacan por la espalda.

Volví a maldecir por lo bajo y seguí intentando golpearle durante mucho tiempo pero el hombre era demasiado bueno en lucha y no fui capaz de rozar ni una sola vez. No nos detuvimos ni un solo segundo hasta que una voz nos detuvo

-Señor Dantalion, su presencia es requerida en su habitación, además el joven Rin debe ir a su siguiente clase- El hombre era musculoso e iba vestido con traje de mayordomo pero lo que más sorprendía era el hecho de que tenía una cabeza de cabra en vez de la de un humano

-Gracias Baphomet,ahora mismo iré-Respondió Dantalion y me miró-Eres pésimo en lucha criajo, aquí te morirías en unos minutos...Si no fuese porque son ordenes de Satán-sama probablemente sería yo quien te mataría...Pero tienes valor y yo te enseñaré lo que haga falta hasta que seas capaz de vencer hasta a un rey demonio.

Le miré atónito mientras el demonio salió de la estancia me quedé mirando la puerta hasta que el hombre-cabra me levanto de la camisa

-Señor Rin- Dijo la cabra- Debo acompañarle a su siguiente clase.

Recorrí otros dos largos pasillos y nos detuvimos delante de una puerta un poco más pequeña que la del gimnasio volví a meter la mano y pase rápidamente ya que el mayordomo se había ido. Mire la estancia esta vez parecía una clase como la de la academia pero era 10 veces más siniestra. En la mesa del profesor una chica esperaba. No la podía ver bien ya que iba cubierta con una capa, solo pude ver que era hermosa con pelo negro y ojos azules con una aureola negra. La chica me miró y dijo

\- Siéntate donde quieras- La chica se levantó y se bajó la capucha liberando su pelo que le llegaba a media cintura Me puedes llamar Lilith, yo te enseñaré educación y demonología aunque si no me equivoco mi señor Satán ya te enseño alguna cosita y me dijo que ya sabes algo de demonios ya que fuiste a una academia de exorcistas, cortesía de Samael ¿no?

-Sí señorita Lilith- Dije lo mas educadamente posible- Pero allí no aprendí demasiado, no tuve mucho tiempo, además allí no es llamado Samael, le llaman Mephisto Pheles

Al oír esto último la chica se rió escandalosamente.

-¿Y nadie se ha dado cuenta de que les está engañando? jajaja, Samael es un genio, jajaja. - La chica se rio un rato más y luego se serenó y añadió- No pasa nada, estaba apunto de decirte que lo olvidaste todo ya que los exorcistas no saben casi nada ten- Me lanzó un libro-Página 13, los demonios...

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo estuvimos estudiando pero pasó demasiado rápido, la chica si que sabia como hacer interesante todo, incluso me enseño un truco para lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero ella era de verdad tenebrosa, de vez en cuando ponía sonrisas macabras y proponía tratos, aunque yo los rechacé humildemente algo que ella me dijo que no volviese a hacer a no ser de que sea fuera con algún noble ya que sino se me consideraría como débil, la humildad es un rasgo demasiado humano, aquí sólo la malicia y la actuación sirven, supongo que no querrás morir tan pronto ¿no?

La clase acabó cuando ella se calló de golpe y me dijo

-Vamos,tu padre quiere verte.

No añadió nada por el camino y me dejo en la sala que yo creía era la del trono ya que mi padre estaba sentado allí. Había una chica sirviendo algo a mi padre y él lo miró y se enfado

-¡Esto no es lo que yo he pedido!- Dijo y golpeó a la chica-Lo dije claramente, serás castigada!

Me puse entre mi padre y la chica para que no la hiciese daño.

-Rin, quita de en medio-Dijo seriamente satán- No tolero faltas de respeto, ¡Lilith!

-Sí señor- Dijo la chica y me agarró de un brazo y me tumbo en el suelo y desde allí pude ver como mi padre quemaba a la chica con sus llamas y luego me miraba a mi.

-Serás castigado por tu falta de respeto, Lilith, tu y Dantalion lo castigarás. ¡Llevadlo a las celdas!

Lilith me golpeó en la parte trasera del cuello y maldije por lo bajo mientras quedaba inconsciente, al final no fui capaz de salvarla, tal vez lo empeoré...

Desperté con dolor en el cuello y en la espalda e intente moverme pero no podía. Estaba colgando de unas cadenas conectadas al techo sin que mis pies tocasen el suelo. Mire al otro lado de la verja y ví a Dantalion y a Lilith hablar seriamente, intenté no moverme demasiado pero solté un gemido cuando las esposas casi cortaron la piel de mis muñecas. Los dos demonios se giraron, Dantalion sonriendo y Lilith sin ninguna emoción aparente.

-La has cagado enormemente muchacho-Dijo Dantalion sonriendo- Y yo voy a tener el placer de ser el que se ocupe de castigarte por ello.

\- No hay forma de que te escapes de esto- Dijo Lilith- Satán mismo vendrá a ver como va el castigo y los demonios no mostramos piedad

Me estremecí ante las frías palabras de la chica. Sabía que no había salida de esto pero...

Dantalion entró primero y escuche un "no le mates" por parte de Lilith.

Luego el tiempo paso de forma confusa ya que el dolor que sentí era superior a lo normal que sufre un humano.

Dantalion era de verdad un sádico y disfruto con cada uno de los gritos que salieron de mi boca, empezó suavemente, una fusta, un látigo, y un pequeño cuchillo sin filo.

Luego vino el hielo, y más tarde el fuego, y el dolor mucho dolor y luego cortes, corte tras corte hasta que suplique y me quemo las heridas que cicatrizaron rápido por mi sangre demoníaca. Entonces entró Lilith, y Dantalion se fue con una sonrisa en la boca. Pero si esto fue malo Lilith fue peor. Lilith continuó con sus clases mediante la tortura, y cada arañazo dolía más que el anterior y si no respondía bien a la pregunta me arrancaba una tira de piel. Pero entonces llegó Satán, y los ojos de Lilith se volvieron rojos, como la sangre y sacó una bolsa llena de agujas y alfileres, y entonces me quedó claro que todo lo que había sufrido había sido poco. Antes que nada Satán se acercó y a base de fuego me marcó con la cruz satánica en el pecho, y el dolor que me hizo sentir no sólo fue físico, el diablo siempre ataca a la mente también.

-¿De verdad merecía la pena detener mi mano?¿Mereció la pena ese acto?¿De verdad mereces este dolor?-A cada una pregunta quise responder, no mereció la pena, no lo hizo, no lo merezco, no lo haré de nuevo, debí matarla yo, debí hacerlo yo, debe sentir lo que yo siento,pero ya esta muerta...

Satán continuo

-Es lo mismo que los humanos, ¿merecías el dolor que pasaste? No ¿verdad? Los humanos te arrebataron tu humanidad, no te querían, te usaron, te mintieron, te abandonaron, hasta tu hermano lo hizo, y el único hombre en el que confiarse te mintió, no solo una vez, muchas veces, desde pequeño, y cuando más lo necesitaste se fue, y te dejo a cargo de un payaso, y te dejo en manos de los que te han dañado, de los que te han usado, ¿mereció la pena algo?

Sus palabras me atravesaron como una espada, me odian, no me quieren, ni siquiera Yukio... Nadie, el viejo murió, me dejó, me mintió desde pequeño, me dejó en manos de los exorcistas, del loco de Mephisto, me dañaron, me trataban como a un monstruo, me tenían siempre vigilado, jugaron con mi vida, era sólo una pieza de ajedrez, no lo merezco, no lo merecía, no lo mereceré jamás...

POV Satán

Lilith se moría de ganas por terminar la tortura con su parte favorita, las agujas, pero sabía que ahora era el momento, sabía que por fin mi hijo se convertía en lo que debía ser, las emociones humanas morían en él por fin, el chico estaba aceptando su otra parte, por fin vería que lo usaban, que el vale mas que eso, por fin podría convertirlo en mi heredero, y lo veía, veía la pulsera de contención reaccionar frente a su ira, veía sus llamas estar a punto de salir, que belleza el ver como un rostro humano pierde su humanidad y se transforma en solo ira y deseo de venganza, solo pasiones, ver como quería abandonar su racionalidad me encantaba, no hay mayor placer que eso, sus ojos brillaban en un halo de odio, ahora dejaría a Lilith terminar, ahora Lilith destruiría la última sensación humana que le queda, la esperanza, ¿como? a base de la mejor medicina, el dolor, y palabras susurradas, a partir de ahora disfrutará del dolor, no del suyo sino del ajeno, ahora probaría la sed de sangre el ansia eterna, y el sabor perfecto que tiene la sangre de un ser humano desesperado, solo le falta un poco de entrenamiento, solo un poco más de educación,solo un paso más...

POV Rin

Tanta ira y odio se habían llevado el amor y el perdón,la piedad y el anhelo, solo quería venganza, venganza y sangre, sufrimiento ajeno,pero sabía que debía primero pagar por mi osadía, y la verdugo era Lilith y me quedaba sufrimiento por sentir, y llego la primera aguja a mi ojo, y lo vi todo rojo, y ella decía suavemente que no había esperanza, que me dejase llevar, que podía convertir esto en algo ajeno, que debía verme haciéndoselo a otro, y otra aguja, y otra y otra, y lo ví, me ví en lugar de Lilith y en mi lugar a un niño humano, y escuche sus gritos, y me gustaron, y sus súplicas, y el color de la sangre, y su olor, y más aún cuando alargué la mano y probé su sangre, tan buena...

Ahora Rin-Dijo Lilith y se detuvo- ¿Aprendiste la lección? ¿Qué harías si la chica apareciese ahora?

Con la poca voz que tenía dije con fuerza

-Yo-Mire a la chica aunque mi visión estaba nublada por el proceso de curación- La haría sentir el mismo dolor que he sentido,la misma desesperación. La mataría.

* * *

 **Fin del primer capitulo, contadme vuestra opinión y hacedme feliz XD, acepto criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, no ofensas por favor**

 **Si tenéis alguna duda o hay algo que no se entienda bien por favor decidlo e intentaré explicarlo a la mayor brevedad posible**

 **REVIEWS?**

 **Hasta el proximo capitulo**

 **Rika Regel**


	2. Tic, tac, stop believing

**Capitulo 2? Tan pronto? Sip, hasta el 4 los intentaré subir cuanto antes, aunque ya después de eso no se como lo iré distribuyendo pues estoy con varios fics mas a la vez y no puedo dejar ninguno desatendido.**

 **Esta historia apenas ha comenzado y no tiene muchos seguidores pero tengo la esperanza de que esto mejorará poco a poco, cuento con vosotros chicos XP Bueno, sin mas detenerme os dejo el capitulo.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Blues Exorcista le pertenece a Kazue Mató, yo solo uso sus personajes, pero Lilith y Dantalion me pertenecen.**

* * *

Lilith sonrió y con un movimiento de muñeca me dejó caer al suelo ya sin esposas ni nada luego llamó a dos demonios y me cargaron hasta mi habitación donde una chica demonio esperaba y me curo las heridas más graves, luego se fueron todos menos Lilith.

-Para recuperarte deberías descansar-Dijo Lilith-Pero sobretodo no olvides esta lección, la próxima vez no seremos tan suaves

Mis ojos se cerraron rápidamente y solo pude mascullaron un suave sí señora que apenas se debió oír.

POV Yukio

-Assiah-

Todo estaba patas arriba en la orden, Rin había desaparecido y no había rastro de él por ningún lado, toda la orden había sido movilizada y Mephisto estaba mas serio que nunca.

-Yukio - Gritó Shura- Hay un rastro en la zona 11, en un almacén abandonado.

-¡Voy!- Grité y seguí a la chica corriendo a través de las callejuelas- ¿Somos los primeros en ir?

-Sí- Dijo Shura- Mephisto ha hecho lo que pudo para dejarnos ir a nosotros primero.

La miré atónita, Mephisto no había dicho nada cuando se enteró de que Rin había desaparecido pero estuvo arisco unos días y ni apareció públicamente, supongo que estuvo revisando sus barreras, ya que dejo de notar a Rin por la zona Oeste donde ahora estamos, Rin,¿Donde estarás?

Llegamos al almacén donde varios profesores nos esperaban y nos pusieron al corriente. Se había notado restos de una presencia de un demonio muy poderoso a la hora en la que Rin desapareció y otra energía demoniaca que creían que yo tal vez supiese reconocer pero que Mephisto venía en camino.

Mire dentro del almacén, es verdad que olía a demonio, más bien a la putrefacción, rasgo de Astaroth, mala señal.

Al rato sin encontrar nada el director de la academia apareció y todo se detuvo, el rey demonio miraba a su alrededor y se acercó al fondo del almacén y volvió rápidamente.

-Lo lamento mucho Okumura-sensei-Dijo Mephisto y me miró- Pero dudo mucho que vuelva a ver a su hermano en un tiempo.

-¿Donde esta?- Pregunte sabiendo que él ya lo sabía de antes pero solo había venido a confirmarlo.

-Astaroth se lo llevó-Dijo Mephisto con su habitual sonrisa-Se lo llevó a Gehenna

Caí al suelo de golpe y Shura se acercó a mi. Entre en shock, no era posible, él no, no por favor. Ya lo había perdido todo, excepto mi hermano, y ahora incluso eso... No podía estar pasando esto. ¡No!

POV Satán

-Gehenna-

Las cosas estaban yendo genial. Rin estaba siendo bien educado, por fin, fue una pena que los niños naciesen en Assiah, aunque me preocupa el hermano, Yukio, creo. Necesito que Rin lo mate, necesito que se deshaga de todas sus emociones, y creo que ya se como conseguir eso. Necesito a Yukio en un lugar específico, y allí haré que Rin lo mate, asi sera mio al 100%. Pero no debo olvidar a Samael, es muy listo, tiene a Amaimon de su lado y casi no libera a Astaroth después de mi primer intento de traer a Rin. No se que planea pero bueno. Ni siquiera él se atreverá a atacarme de frente y ya que él no puede cerrar las puertas a Gehenna no podrá evitar que me quede con su juguete, por que ya ha caído en mis manos, y pienso deshacerme del otro niño. No me hace falta otro hijo, lo siento Yuri, pero solo necesitaba a uno, pero igualmente intentaré poseer el cuerpo del hermano para visitar a Samael, debo dejarle claro que no quiero interferencias. Y tal vez también visite a Lucifer, después de todo él está esforzándose por mi.

POV Rin

-Gehenna-

Los sueños son peligrosos a veces, te hacen ver lo que normalmente despierto no ves, hoy ví la traición y el abandono, ví como cada uno de ellos de alejo de mi, como me llamaban demonio y me trataban como a un monstruo, y ahora quiero venganza, quiero que sufran, tanto como yo he sufrido.

Desperté un poco desubicado el tiempo. Me siento bien. Ya no me dolía nada así que abrí los ojos. Estaba solo en mi cuarto. Me levanté lentamente y me vestí. No sabia por que pero esta vez no dude al momento de usar corbata roja sangre. Salí del cuarto y camine por los pasillos hasta el gimnasio, era una corazonada, tenía que ir allí.

Entre y me puse un equipo de deporte con el que tenía mayor movilidad, y me puse a entrenar, corrí y luego hice la ronda de ejercicios, y luego empecé a practicar con la espada y entonces sentí a alguien abalanzarse sobre mí, y me defendí esta vez, no le pude golpear, pero el tampoco a mi. Me gire y le ví, era Dantalion.

-Por fin despertarse princesita-Dijo burlón- ¿Como se encuentra la princesa del reino piedad?

Le mire con desprecio y me lancé sobre él, no quería que me dijese eso, ya no, ahora debo hacerme poderoso, ganar, quiero venganza, dolor y sufrimiento ajeno. Lo quiero, lo quiero...

Estos pensamientos hicieron que trastabillase un segundo y me golpeó en el estomago.

\- Estás distraido- Dijo Dantalion- ¿No se supone que querías ser más fuerte?Estabas aquí para eso ¿no? ¿O has sufrido todo esto para volver a sufrir?

-No volveré a sufrir nada mas-Dije con fuerza y la pulsera comenzó a vibrar y los únicos que sufrirán aquí serán los que yo considere, y empezaré por los humanos

Me abalancé sobre él de nuevo y continuamos peleando hasta que él dijo

-¿Y si tuvieras que matar a tu hermano?

Dude durante varios segundos mi respuesta sin saber si de verdad debía morir, pero poco a poco la pregunta cambió a si de verdad merecía vivir. Mi subconsciente estaba luchando y Dantalion me dejo pensarlo unos minutos hasta que me decidí y deseche el último resquicio de amor que tenia

-Lo haría- Dije firmemente- Y él es el primero de mi lista por traicionarme, y por ocultarme tantas cosas, y por ayudar a los que me dañaron hasta ahora.

Dantalion sonrió y se empezó a reír escandalosamente

-Ya no pareces el crío que intentaba vencerme ayer- Borró su sonrisa y añadió-Enseñarme hasta donde eres capaz de luchar por tus convicciones.

Esta vez hizo él el primer movimiento y se lanzó sobre mi. Notaba sus movimientos y no se porque, también sabía cómo me debía mover para contrarrestarlos. Después de un rato de evadirnos el uno al otro conseguí golpearle en el estomago con la espada de madera, entonces el hombre se volvió a reír y se movió muy rápidamente y me agarró de la camiseta y me tumbó en el suelo.

-Nada mal enano-Dijo Dantalion- Vas mejorando, sigue así.

Tras eso acabo la clase y me mando al aula de Lilith tras cambiarnos. Recorrí los pasillos y esta vez note que había mucha gente, sirvientes, en los pasillos.

Cuando llegué al aula Lilith iba también con la capa como la última vez y cuando cerré la puerta se la quitó.

-¿Por que llevas la capa si te la quitas ahora?- Dije atreviéndose por una vez a preguntar

-¿De verdad no te lo imaginas?-Dijo ella- Es por que no quiero que me reconozcan. Tal vez a ti no te pase nada por que Satán ordenó que nadie te tocase, pero tanto Dantalion como yo somos demonios normales, bueno, somos duques pero en cualquier momento nos pueden atacar además se preguntarán qué hacemos aquí y tenemos órdenes de no desvelar nada sobre tu entrenamiento. Ah, no vuelvas a preguntar sin permiso, nunca sabes quien puede estar alrededor.

-Perdón- Dije arrepentido

-No te disculpes como un humano, solo di Lo Siento y ya está, no eres un vulgar humano!

Incline la cabeza en señal de respeto y la mire fijamente a los ojos. Ella se rió.

-Es verdad que la mejor forma de aplicar disciplina es a base de dolor-Dijo ella todavía sonriendo- Nunca lo olvides o repetiré la sesión.

-Si Lilith-sama- Dije y comenzamos la clase. Como la última vez, la clase paso rápido y tras acabarla fuimos a la sala el torno donde esta vez había 5 personas atadas y arrodilladas frente a mi padre.

-Oh niño-Dijo Satán- Por fin llegas. Hoy quiero ponerte a prueba. Mata a todos estos rebeldes

-¿Matarlos?¿Como?- Dije. La verdad es que pena no me daban ya que todos parecían merecerse estar allí excepto una chica. Pero no me arriesgaría a volver a la sala de tortura, pero tampoco quería matarla, mierdaa

-¿No es evidente?- Preguntó mirándome y entonces se percató de que no llevaba armas y me lanzó una katana-No quiero dudas, no quiero miedos, no se merecen tu perdón, me traicionaron, como a ti los humanos, vengate.

Les mire a todos y ví en su lugar los rostros de los que me abandonaron. Bon, Shiemi, Shura, Shima, y por último Yukio. Quería matarlos. De verdad. Quería matarlos a sangre fría y disfrutar con su dolor.

Me acerqué al primero de ellos y en eminente escuche las palabras de Bon, "¿Eres el hijo de Satán?" y ví su cara de odio y desprecio. Y la rabia recorrió mi sangre y mi mano se movió sola y atravesó en dos el cuerpo del traidor, y yo reí, me reí y disfruté, probé su sangre y me gustó, y de fondo oí a mi padre reír también, y a Lilith retirar el cadaver.

Pase al siguiente traidor. Y la traición de Shiemi, tal vez no tan directa pero las indiscretas miradas de odio y las palabras frías hicieron suficiente daño. Me agaché hasta quedar cara a cara con el demonio frente a mi.

-¿No crees que deberías rogar y arrepentirte?- Le dije al traidor Al final el único que ha sufrido por la traición eres tu.

Ví sus labios moverse como si intentase decir algo pero entonces no quise escucharlo así que le agarre un brazo y se lo partí. El demonio gritó, y una corriente de placer recorrió mi cuerpo, quería oír más así que seguí rompiendo huesos hasta que pareció una gelatina y le corte la cabeza.

Algo en mi interior me decía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, muy mal, supuse que era la poca humanidad que me quedaba y cuando oí llorar a la siguiente víctima me tembló la mano y no supe qué hacer. Los labios de satán se torcieron en una mueca de desagrado.

\- ¿Vas a salvarle la vida a este ser insignificante?- Gritó Satán- ¿Quieres volver a pagar su vida con la tuya y que tus esfuerzos sean en vano?Odiada, por culpa de su traicion pagaras tu sino, él debe entender que no nos tiembla la mano ante los traidores, hazlo gritar, hazlo llorar, haz que te suplique...

No era por nada reconocido como el diablo, sus palabras susurradas en ese tono tan suave que solo oyen en la cabeza de la persona deseada, y tal vez uno de mis deseos era conseguir esa habilidad, o tal vez fue el miedo a la tortura, o la lujuria que me empezaba a producir la sangre.

Me acerque a mi tercera víctima que me miraba con ojos suplicantes, algo raro en los demonios, pero no iba a dudar esta vez, la traición sera pagada con la muerte...

-Vi al demonio tomar la forma de Shura y mi odio creció de nuevo, tal vez me consumió la locura pero que lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar matando a Shura y a Konekomaru ensartandose a los dos por el estomago de un golpe.

Sangre y más sangre, y me empecé a reír y vi miedo y horror en los ojos de mi última víctima, que a mis ojos era Yukio. Me detuve frente a él y lo levante del cuello de la camisa y le pregunte

-¿Por que?- Lo mire a los ojos sabiendo que él no era Yukio y a responder pero segui- ¿Tanto ha merecido la pena la traición?¿No ha sido inútil ya que vas a morir aquí?

Y clavé la espada en su estomago y la figura se estremeció en mis brazos y gritaba hasta que de golpe se quedó quieta cuando saque la espada y estampe su cabeza contra el suelo y Satán se empezó a reír, y yo también lo hice, Lilith recogió los cadáveres y se fue del salón con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Muy bien hijo- Dijo Satán- No ha estado nada mal, aunque dudas te con la chica y recibirás un pequeño castigo por ello. Pero lo he estado pensando y bien te daré una recompensa, ¿quieres ser mas poderoso?

-Sí padre- Dije sin emoción aparente en mi cara- Quiero poder y de verdad lamento haber dudado, eso ha sido asquerosamente humano de mi parte...

-No te preocupes-Dijo Satán- Pronto te acostumbraras. Bueno, como iba diciendo te voy a recompensar pero antes quiero asegurar tu absoluta obediencia así que te voy a poner a prueba.

-¿Que quiere de mi,padre?- Dije ciertamente intrigado.

-En poco tiempo vamos a viajar a Assiah y después de que lo posea y hable con mis dos hijos mayores quiero que mates a tu hermano Yukio. Así conseguirás todos tus poderes ya que Samael selló una pequeña parte en su cuerpo ya que la Kurikara no podía contenerlos todos.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido, acababa de decir mi padre no era moco de pavo, eso explicaba por qué Yukio podía aveces hablar con Kuro y también por que se hacía continuos chequeos médicos, y eso solo e hizo odiarlo más. ¿Por que el?¿ Tantas ganas tenían de ocultarlo? La verdad es que no se que ha sido lo que más me ha dolido, si la traición sin saber esto, o ahora que lo se e igualmente me ha traicionado.

El odio volvió a crecer en mí y volví a sentir la pulsera vibrar en mi muñeca.

\- Lo mataré sin duda-Dije cabreado- Pagará por ocultarlo durante tanto tiempo. Pagará por hacerme daño. Por su traición.

Satán se rió y dijo

-Así me gusta. No dudes. Odia. Mata. Aniquila a los que te hagan daño. Pero aún debes seguir entrenando y aprendiendo. En un par de meses volveremos a ver que tal te va. Por ahora baja a las celdas a por tu castigo. No debes volver a dudar. Y hagas llamar a Lilith o a Dantalion para que te bajen.

-Sí padre- Dije y tras una suave reverencia salí del cuarto. Nunca me habría imaginado que las cosas serían así en Gehenna. Tampoco creí nunca llegar a esta situación. Y ahora estaba aquí, y nadie me mentía,me lo habían dicho todo gradualmente, y por una vez sentía que pertenecía a aquí.

Baje a las celdas sin dudarlo y allí Dantalion me esperaba.

-Me han dicho que te has cargado a 5 traidores pero que te tembló la mano con una chica- Comenzó Dantalion- La verdad es que me esperaba que dudases más, me habría gustado verlo pero tenía órdenes de esperarte aquí. Bueno. Hoy sera mas breve.

Dantalion fue fiel a su palabra y solo recibí latigazos y quemaduras. Y luego me dejaron irme a mi habitación, sin embargo esta vez nadie curo mis heridas ni se quedo conmigo. Y la verdad es que lo agradecí. Necesitaba pensar y cualquier persona seria condenadamente molesta en este momento.

Repase todos los últimos eventos de mi vida desde que descubrieron que era hijo de Satán y sinceramente cada vez estaba más seguro de la venganza, cada vez que recordaba sus caras, sus palabras frías, sus comentarios cortantes. Incluso sus golpes, sus miradas de odio, resentimiento, miedo y repulsión. Incluso la de mi hermano, quien hoy en día sigue ocultando cosas, un mentiroso, el rey de las mentiras.

Me quedé tumbado en la cama hasta que Morfeo me acogió en sus brazos.

Desperté porque alguien llamaba a mi puerta. Me dolía todo el cuerpo por las agujetas de ayer y la cabeza por pensar demasiado sobre el mismo tema. Me levanté y abrí la puerta para ver quien era y ví a una joven demonio vestida de sirvienta al otro lado.

-Joven amo- Dijo la chica- Ya es hora de que despierte. Su padre lo espera en la sala del trono.

Me sorprendí por la chica y le pregunté su nombre.

-Mi nombre es Lara-Dijo la chica e inclinó la cabeza- Seré su sirvienta a partir de hoy.

Sonreí internamente mientras la dejaba irse. La chica era bastante mona aunque carecía de habilidades para expresar emociones sería divertido jugar con ella.

Me sorprendí a mi mismo por mis propios pensamientos. Antes en Assiah no se me habría pasado por la cabeza en ningún momento jugar con otra persona como si no importase su vida, pero volví a recordar que allí yo era el juguete para los humanos y mi dolor de cabeza empeoró. Me pregunté si en Gehenna tenían algo para este tipo de dolores.

Me vestí con unos vaqueros negros que había en el fondo del armario y con una chaqueta de traje negra y una camiseta blanca con el símbolo de la puerta, la flor de loto en la estrella de 5 puntas en negro y fui hasta la sala del trono, allí estaban Lilith y Dantalion discutiendo frente a mi padre.

-Fuiste tan osado como para gritar mi nombre en público y ahora te atreves a entrar en mis dominios- Gritaba Lilith- ¿Esperas algo de compasión de mi parte estúpida cerilla?

-Estaba en mi derecho de llamarte, era necesario ¿te acuerdas?- Le respondió Dantalion- Además, ¿A quien te crees que llamas cerilla, angelito?

Ví a Lilith fruncir el ceño y los dos se colocaron en postura de ataque, hice ademán de detenerles cuando mi padre apareció a mi lado y me detuvo susurrándome al oído que me fijase bien en esto.

Dantalion fue el primero en abalanzarse sobre la chica demonio con su puño envuelto en fuego. Lilith lo esquivo fácilmente y se limitó a patearle en la espalda haciendo que Dantalion tuviese que hacer una ligera pirueta para no estrellarse contra el suelo. Dantalion se colocó la ropa y dijo.

-¿No vas a usar tus poderes?- La provocó- ¿Tan débil eres?

Sentí a mi padre tensarse y reírse suavemente y Lilith se comenzó a reír y Dantalion frunció el ceño

-Si tanto lo deseas los usaré. Pero entonces esta pelea va a acabar muy pronto.

Dantalion sonrió e invocó todo su poder haciendo que las paredes vibraron y sentí a mi padre poner un escudo alrededor de la estancia y de nosotros dos y me dijo que me fijase sobretodo en Lilith ya que casi nunca se veía esto.

Lilith cerró los ojos y una suave luz comenzó a envolverla.

-Oh luz sagrada-Comenzó a recitar- Yo como legionaria de Lucifer, ángel caído renegado de Dios reclamo mi herencia sagrada y la profano en nombre de mi Señor.

Dos alas negras se extendieron desde la espalda de la chica y su ropa cambió hasta ser un vestido sin mangas negro. Su cabello estaba suelto y sus ojos brillaban de un azul oscuro intenso.

Se elevó en el aire y se acercó hasta Dantalion que estaba en el sitio en shock. Le agarro de la capa y tras levantarlo lo estampó contra el suelo. Después de haber visto la apariencia de la chica uno no se acordaba de que era un demonio. La chica recitó tres versos y una espada negra apareció en su mano y ensarto a Dantalion pero antes de que Lilith hiciese nada mas, mi padre la agarró de la mano y la tumbó en el suelo. Deshizo los escudos y llamó a varias sirvientas que se llevaron a Dantalion herido y Lilith comenzó a gritar mientras su apariencia desaparecía

-Rin-Dijo mi padre-Esto es lo que pasa cuando algo tan puro como un ángel se profana, duele perder esa forma pura, pero también mantenerla, pero el poder que otorga ser ángel la hace superior a los demás.

Se llevaron a Lilith inconsciente a su cuarto y lo padre me mandó entrenar por mi cuenta y pensar en la lucha que acababa de ver. La verdad es que estaba a otro nivel. Y si esto solo era una pequeña parte de lo que podían hacer ya que Satán los limitaba, ¿Cuan grande es su poder?

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo, QUE OS HA PARECIDO? No es fácil para mi describir algunas escenas, y tampoco puedo forzar un cambio drástico de comportamiento por mucho que sea lo mas fácil, por eso no va a ser como Zas y ya es demonio solo, hay un tiempecito, sobretodo si no lo salvan antes.**

 **Pronto aparecerá mi personaje mas, valga la ironía, favorito, si Yukio, yo le tengo cogida manía por el manga y lo siento si a alguno os gusta, yo lo respeto pero a mi no me gusta.**

 **Bueno, aunque somos pocos hagamos piña y me comentáis que os ha parecido? No sabéis lo feliz que me hace recibir aunque sólo sea un, "me gusta tu historia" en los comentarios, es lo que mas me fomenta a escribir**

 **Bueno no os molesto mas, supongo que subiré el 3 pronto vemos**

 **Besos, Rika Regel**


End file.
